


It's What I Do - Later

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean shows Donna just how sorry he was for being a jealous asshole.





	It's What I Do - Later

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to It's What I Do.

 

_ He rolled her to her back, pushing his thigh between legs, her hips wiggling against his as they got comfortable. Dean kissed her, taking his time, even though he wanted to devour her, every inch of her. His hands moved over her body, caressing her curves, reveling in the way she was undulating against him. He slipped her shirt over her head, his lips trailing after it, licking, nibbling, sucking. He was aching for her. _

_ “Donna,” he growled. _

_ She wrapped her arms around him and circled her hips. “Take me to bed Winchester,” she murmured. “Show me how sorry you really are.” _

_ “You got it, gorgeous,” Dean smirked. _

Donna got to the bedroom a few seconds before Dean, giggling as she crawled onto the bed and wiggled out of her jeans and panties, kicking them to the floor. He was right behind her, his clothes quickly discarded before his hand clamped down on her bare calf, pulling her toward him. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, up and into his arms, his chest against her back. His lips closed on the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, sucking gently. Donna groaned, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder, her hands on his, guiding them up her body to her lace covered breasts. 

Dean groaned, nuzzling his nose against the side of her neck, his obvious arousal trapped between their bodies. He kneaded her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples, his lips moving in a near frenzy over her neck and shoulder. He was murmuring, his voice deep and sexy as sweet, encouraging words poured from him, words that made her heart race and her body sing with desire. 

His hand slide down her back, unhooked her bra, and slipped it down her arms. Donna shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin. She leaned back, circling her hips, her ass rubbing against him, drawing another groan from Dean. He pinched her nipple, plucking at it, before his hand drifted down her stomach, settling between her legs.

Donna was on fire, every nerve ending burning with her need for Dean. His fingers traced the lips of her pussy, teasing her, one digit easing into her, brushing against that spot that made sparks light beneath her skin. He pressed his palm against her as he slipped another finger into her, thrusting slowly, his arm tight around her waist, his breath hot on her neck.

“Dean,” she gasped. She was on the edge, trembling with her need to let go, but desperate to hold on until Dean was inside her, where he belonged. “Dean, please.”

He knew, he always knew, he could tell what she wanted, what she needed with just a look or a simple touch. He eased her onto her hands and knees, his hand in the small of her back, his calloused fingers gently caressing her. He planted his hands on her waist and slid into her, a heated growl rumbling from his chest as he buried himself deep inside of her.

Donna dropped her head, pressed her mouth against her forearm, trying to hold back the scream she felt building in her throat, her fingers twisting in the sheet. She pushed back into Dean, his hands tightening on her hips, digging in hard enough that she was sure she would bruise. The thought excited her.

“Harder,” she gasped. “Jesus, Dean, make it count, handsome.”

Dean groaned, easing out of her, dragging his cock along her sweet spot, taking his time, until she was panting and moaning, rocking back and forth, wanting him, needing him, her sanity slipping with her desire for him. He slammed forward, hard enough to push her face into the pillow and Jesus, it was good, so good. She needed him, craved him, couldn’t get enough of this man, ever. She pushed back, moving with him, push and pull, back and forth, both of them in a frenzy, lost in the sensations they were eliciting from each other.

He lifted her, his arms around her waist, one hand sliding up to cup her breast, the other between her legs, circling her clit until she came with a sharp cry, her nails digging into his forearms, her body jerking as the orgasm sent spasms shooting through her. 

“I got you, gorgeous,” he breathed. “I got you.”

Donna trembled, let the pleasure take her, let herself get lost in Dean, in the sheer bliss of being with him. He thrust into her, holding her tight against him, grunting as he let loose, pulling another cry of pleasure from her.

They collapsed to the bed, Dean falling to his side, tucking Donna against him. She snuggled closer, her arms sliding around him, her nose pressed to the hollow of his throat.

“So?” he murmured, his lips on the top of her head.

“Your apology is accepted,” she giggled. She pushed herself up on one elbow so she could look into his emerald green eyes and put her hand on his face, her thumb tracing over the stubble on his cheeks. “This time. But don’t make a habit of being an ass and thinking sex’ll make up for it.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Donna, it’s what -”

“- you do, I know,” she grinned. She laid her head on his chest. “And God knows, it’s part of why I love you. But I’m in this as long as you want me to be, Dean. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. You don’t have to worry about somebody swooping in and wooing me away. It’s not happening. I promise.” She held her breath, realizing how vulnerable she’d just made herself to him.

“In it for as long as I want you, huh?” Dean chuckled. “Looks like you better get used to having me around, probably forever.”

Donna smiled to herself, a blush coloring her cheeks. She hid her face against his chest and closed her eyes. Yeah, she wasn’t going anywhere. Ever.

 


End file.
